


Dance Disaster: Part 9

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [9]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen is staying with Rocco Smeitt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 9

Rocco sat next to Karen on the zebra print sofa, which sat in the living room of the house he was renting for the duration of the show.  
He felt quite pleased with himself. Karen was clearly impressed by his home, but also his charm.  
She had been staying with him since Kevin had collapsed, which was almost a week ago now. Of course, Rocco did not intend for things to go any further with her, but he was quite content to play along with things, and Karen was pretty.  
The phone rang, disturbing Rocco's trail of thought. Reluctantly, he rose to his feet and walked over to the phone. He picked up the receiver and listened to the voice on the other end. It was Janette.  
"May I speak to Karen please," Janette inquired.  
Rocco called over to Karen, who came over to speak to her friend.  
"Oh Karen, I'm glad to hear you. I thought I'd try ringing you here when you didn't answer from your home. I'd heard rumours from Iveta," explained Janette.  
"Oh you had had you?" snapped Karen.  
"That's not important," said Janette, "Joanne was telling me about Kevin. She's really worried about him," she continued, being careful not to disclose any information on Kevin's illness, "I've persuaded Aljaz to visit him in hospital, but really I think you ought to go," she finished.  
"I can't. Anyway, I'm happy here with Rocco. Kevin let me down when he didn't show up at the ice rink. Look, we'll talk about this later. Meet me tomorrow after rehearsing the pro dance. Bye," replied Karen, putting the phone down.  
She would speak to Janette tomorrow, but for now she was happy where she was.


End file.
